The present invention relates to data visualization, and more specifically, to automatic contextual data visualization based on data mining and analysis. A wide variety of events and characteristics are captured as electronic data. For example, a business person may use electronic data to track sales, markets, products, and supply chains. Analysis of the electronic data can bring additional insight into the systems and events the electronic data represents. However, electronic data in its raw form may not be easily understood. Data visualization, such as charts, graphs, and animations, can present the data in a more intuitive format. Further, data visualization allows for interpretation and presentation of the data to emphasize desired characteristics. However, the business person may not be aware of the optimal way to present the data or may not have time to create an optimal visualization.